


Daddy Give Me Your Cummies

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Realities, M/M, NSFW, Smut, This is very meme-y, daddy - Freeform, im so sorry, smut-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Slav x Shiro.I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

“Oh, Slav. Rub your noodly body all over me,” Shiro moaned, his face a bright crimson flush as the noodle like scientist touched his throbbing erection.    
  
“I’m going to take you to another reality. A reality of... **_PLEASURE_ ** ,” Slav cooed seductively.    
  
Shiro let out another noise of ecstasy as Slav wrapped four tiny hands around  **HIS ROCK HARD DONG** .    
  
“Oh yes Slav, that feels so good...ahhnnn” Shiro came all over the snake like alien, his body jerking with each release.   
  
“That was fast. Now it is my turn to give you the cummies,” Slav said, going down by Shiro’s ankles before ramming his head forward, penatrating Shiro’s pulsating arsehole.    
  
“AH SLAV. THAT’S OOOOOOOH,” Shiro called out, both pain and pleasure filling him.    
  
Slav spoke inside Shiro but the words muffled.    
  
“W-what was that?” Shiro asked, letting out another loud moan as Slav pulled out.    
  
“I said, I’m going to give you the  **CUMMIES** so hard you go to another dimension,” Slav seductive tone came back as he slinked up Shiro’s chest, extending two hands over his chest to fondly his pecs.    
  
“Ahn, Slav… I’m going to come again…” Shiro groaned.    
  
“Shiro touch me. Touch my massive alternate dimension  **MEAT WAND** ,” Slav spoke, pulling down his shirt over all his arms to reveal a erection the same size of two of Shiro’s fingers.    
  
“Oh, yes  **DADDY** give me those  **CUMMIES** ,” Shiro moaned, reaching a hand down to grasp Slav’s cock in his hands.    
  
Shiro began pumping his hand up and down until Slav through his body back, a slick stream of  **WHITE CREAMY ALIEN SEMEN** came out. It landed all over Shiro’s chest causing his body to twitch until it disappeared.    
  
Slav cummied so hard it sent Shiro to another reality.    
  
**THE END.**   
  
I’m so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed...please set this fic on fire. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii (come drag me please)


End file.
